


Cheap Sunglasses

by Okaasan59



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaasan59/pseuds/Okaasan59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Wufei are college students and buddies who think they have each other figured out. But a vacation at the beach reveals that they may not know each other as well as they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Sunglasses

He hated the beach. Hated the heat, the sand, the sun, the throngs of giggling, jiggling girls running past his lounge chair, kicking up sand to stick to his oiled skin. How had he ever let his roommate talk him into this?

Sighing, Wufei brushed at the sand on his legs and sat up in his chair. He raised his hands to shield his eyes from the sun as he focused on a pristine sailboat on the horizon. He envied the people on the boat their solitude. With his hands raised over his eyes, he lost peripheral vision, so he was surprised when something light was dropped into his lap.

"Here ya go, Chang. Try these out."

"What?" He squinted as he glanced up at his braided companion, who was wriggling his eyebrows at him over a pair of black, plastic sunglasses.

"C’mon, try ‘em. They keep the sun out and have other uses as well."

"Other uses?" Wufei picked up the cheap eyewear and adjusted them on his nose. The relief from the glare was immediate.

"Oh, you know," the animated boy beside him explained as he settled into his own chair. "You can ogle all you want and not get caught."

"Oh, I see," the Chinese boy said disinterestedly. He did not share Maxwell’s enthusiasm for the bikini-clad populace of this crowded beach. However, he thought it in his best interest to play along. He added his own comments of "nice" or "sweet" whenever it seemed a reply was necessary to Maxwell’s running commentary on the passing females.

Duo Maxwell was a definite ladies’ man on the campus of the small, northeastern college they attended. He had a date with a different girl every weekend, and sometimes two during the week as well. How he kept his grades up was a mystery to Wufei. The Chinese boy managed to make a 4.0 only through constant study, and the grueling schedule he kept provided the perfect excuse for not dating.

Wufei closed his eyes behind the sunglasses and allowed his mind to drift. He still managed the occasional "hmm" to placate Maxwell, grateful that the dark shades kept his companion from knowing that he wasn’t paying attention.

A sudden quiet tension radiating from Maxwell, as well as an increase in girlish giggles around them, alerted Wufei that some change was afoot and he opened his eyes and looked around for the cause.

‘Ah,’ he thought with a smirk, ‘the 2 p.m. patrol. Quite a distraction.’

The reason for the stir was jogging along the shoreline towards them. Six tanned and perfectly-sculpted male specimens splashed their way down the beach. Matching red swim trunks and sun-bleached hair marked them as lifeguards.

Wufei almost had to laugh at the way all activity on the beach stopped as every person’s eyes seemed to be glued to the spectacle along the shoreline. He had to admit that even though the muscular, ripped bodies weren’t his preferred type, they sure were easy on the eyes. As the group neared them, one of the lifeguards with an intriguing fall of reddish-brown hair over one green eye glanced at them and smiled.

"Hey, Chang," he grinned as he dropped away from his companions for a moment to jog in place.

"Barton," Wufei replied with mock seriousness, "Get out of here and go save someone’s life." The tall lifeguard laughed and waved as he turned and rejoined his companions in their trek.

Wufei was smiling slightly, watching the retreating forms, when he suddenly remembered Duo’s earlier tenseness. Turning quickly, he caught his roommate staring at the lifeguards over the top of his plastic sunglasses. It looked for all the world like he was ‘checking them out’ and if Wufei didn’t know better he’d swear that was a look of hunger. But since he was sure Duo was straight, Wufei tried to put another label on the emotion in Duo’s narrowed eyes. Was he jealous of the burly young men?

Duo quickly switched his attention back to Wufei and, with a thin veneer of nonchalance asked, "You know him?"

"Yes," Wufei answered slowly, his eyes behind the dark shades intently focused on his companion. "Trowa Barton. He was in my psych class."

Duo gave a disinterested sounding, "Mm," in answer and settled back in his chair, but Wufei knew Duo well enough that he could tell the braided young man was still thinking about Barton. Some mischievous impulse made Wufei continue the conversation.

"And in my tai chi class," he continued as he decided to ignore the fact that Duo’s fingers were tightly clenched on the plastic arms of his beach chair. "He’s quite an athlete from what I understand."

"Nn."

"We have lunch together sometimes and we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well."

Silence.

"For instance," Wufei hesitated for dramatic effect as he watched his companion closely. "I know that he has a boyfriend."

"He does?" Duo sat up and stared in the direction of the retreating lifeguards. "Oh, okay," he sat back in apparent relief as Wufei wondered what the hell was going on in his roommate’s head.

The Chinese boy shook his head in confusion. "I’m going for a swim."

He stood and tossed the sunglasses onto the webbed chair and walked into the surf. The coolness of the water and the power of the surf was invigorating. He dove into a wave and swam with short, powerful strokes for several minutes. Before he left the water, he took the tie out of his hair and ducked his head to slick the hair back from his face. He slipped the stretchy hair tie over his wrist as he walked out of the surf, oblivious to the lustful stares he was receiving from the females around him and from behind one pair of cheap sunglasses.

+++

Duo groaned as Wufei emerged from the frothy waves, looking every inch a god. Droplets of water slid down smooth golden skin. Slick black hair emphasized his facial features and clung to his shoulders. And speaking of clinging, those wet, black swim trunks more than showed off his slim hips and powerfully-built thighs.

Duo shut his eyes as Wufei approached. A year now they had been living together and Duo had yet to figure out his roommate’s sexual preference. Wufei never dated, but what was more unusual was that he showed no interest in girls whatsoever. Duo dated plenty of girls, but what no one knew was that he dated to hide his natural preference, not to accommodate it. He had thought of bringing the subject up directly, but was too afraid of losing Wufei’s friendship. But now that he knew that Wufei had at least one gay friend and didn’t seem to mind...

He didn’t want to think about that now. For now, he just wanted to have fun. Jumping up from his chair, he grabbed the Chinese boy by his arm.

"C’mon, Fei! Let’s make a sandcastle!"

Wufei balked at first, but found that, as usual, he couldn’t resist that little-boy smile. Duo’s lithe form scampered along the beach looking for sea shells, and bits of seaweed to decorate their castle with. His enthusiasm was infectious and soon half a dozen children had laughingly come to their aid with pails and shovels. Duo’s walls of sand rose higher and higher as Wufei manned the moats and tried feverishly to keep the sea from taking their creation. The children squealed when a strong wave raced up the shore and threatened one wall. Finally their efforts were to no avail, as the entire structure toppled and the sea took back its own.

"Whoa, I guess that’s it guys!" Duo said to a chorus of groans and smiled and bowed to several people who clapped in appreciation of their efforts.

A little girl of about five years walked up to Duo and patted his braid, now roughened by the sun and sea.

"Are you a merman?" she asked.

"No," Duo chuckled as he squatted near the child. "What makes you ask that?"

"My mama always said that this kind of seaweed is mermaid’s hair," she held up a dripping piece of greenery, then pointed at Duo’s braid.

"Wha..?" Duo grabbed his braid and found that, indeed, he had a long piece of seaweed entangled near the end of it. Laughing, he unwound the slimy bit and handed it to the large-eyed youngster.

"There you go, sweet. Real, live merman hair." The girl grinned delightedly and ran back to her family.

Wufei stood, hands on hips, watching the exchange. Duo’s eyes sparkled as he laughed, his nose and cheeks slightly pinkened by the sun, hair wild from drying seawater, his body covered in sand, bright blue and yellow swim trunks threatening to slide off his slim hips. Wufei thought he had never looked more beautiful.

The Chinese boy turned and started to gather their belongings.

"C’mon, Maxwell. It’s time we got back. I don’t want to be here when your shorts fall off and you get your ass arrested for indecent exposure."

Duo chuckled and had to bite back several comments that came to mind. He discarded them all as being too suggestive. As they walked back to their rented beach house his mind was consumed with one thought. ‘If my shorts did fall off, would you even look, Wufei?’

+++

The sound of rain on the roof was a constant drumming as an old ceiling fan creaked and the television reporter droned, "Tropical Storm Bill continues to dump several inches of rainfall on the coast and we can expect more within the next twelve hours..."

"Bill. What a stupid name for a storm. How do they come up with these stupid names anyway?" asked the boy sprawled on the couch.

Wufei didn’t even look up from the book he was reading. "Personally, I fail to see the need to name any weather pattern, but I believe in this instance they name the storms alphabetically starting at the beginning of each storm season."

"Well, it’s stupid."

Now Wufei did look up. "Judging by the lack of variety in your vocabulary, I’d have to say that you’re bored silly."

"No, you think?" Duo shot back sarcastically.

Wufei sighed and put his book down. "Why don’t you go across the street to Jack’s?" The combination bar and pub was enjoying a brisk business now that the rain and high waves were keeping everyone off the beach.

Duo groaned and turned onto his stomach. His muffled reply of "Don’t wanna," was barely audible through the cushion his head was buried in.

"Cards?"

Duo moved his head back and forth on the cushion. They had played cards for two hours earlier.

"T.V.?" Duo just grunted. There was no cable and the local reception sucked.

"Swimming? Sun-bathing?" Duo raised his hand and made a rude gesture in Wufei’s direction.

"I’ll take that as a ‘no’," Wufei muttered.

"Alright," Wufei said firmly as he sat in front of the couch with legs crossed. "Let’s talk."

"Eh?" Duo lifted one bleary eye from the sofa cushion. "What?"

"Let’s talk," Wufei repeated. "We never have time to just sit down and talk, so..." he shrugged.

Duo looked at him warily, but he sat up and gave a hesitant, "O-kay."

"I’ll start," Wufei offered. He raised his eyes to the ceiling as he thought for a moment. "I’m having a good time on our vacation, despite the fact that I didn’t think I’d like the beach very much." He looked expectantly at Duo, who managed a small smile.

"Okay, it’s been pretty fun, at least until the rain started. Let’s see...my favorite part so far has been...playing with the kids on the beach."

Wufei was surprised. He expected Duo to list the girls in bikinis as his favorite and he said as much. Duo colored and his jaw tightened as he shrugged and looked away.

Wufei was beginning to regret his choice of diversion when Duo glanced slyly at him.  
"Why didn’t you ever tell me about your friend, Trowa?"

The Chinese boy blinked at him, at a loss for words momentarily. His mind was whirling. ‘Duo knows something,’ he thought. ‘He’s fishing for information...but why?’

"I...I don’t know," he stammered. "It’s not like I was trying to hide anything from you." ‘Not about Trowa, anyway’ he added in his head. "Are you...uncomfortable with the idea of me having a friend who’s gay?"

Duo shook his head as he looked down at his lap.

Wufei tilted his head and spoke quietly. "What is this about, then?"

Duo bit his lip and looked away, then up at the ceiling. Anywhere but at the boy in front of him. Now that he knew that Wufei had a gay friend, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t freak out if Duo confided in him. A little, anyway.

"I, um..." Duo sighed and hesitated as he gathered his thoughts. He was grateful that Wufei waited quietly. "You know all those girls that I go out with?" Wufei looked confused but nodded.

"They...they’re okay, I guess," Duo fidgeted with his hands in his lap as he spoke, "but, um, I really...I mean *really,* prefer boys." He held his breath and bit his bottom lip until he couldn’t take it anymore and glanced over to see how Wufei was taking his admission.

Wufei was stunned. ‘All this time,’ he thought, ‘all this time I’ve lived with him...how could I not have known...unless...’ He didn’t think Duo was the type to take advantage of another’s weakness, but what if Duo was just messing with him? What if Duo had found out that *he* was gay and was somehow tormenting him?

Duo watched as the blank look on Wufei’s face gave way to one of suspicion.

"Why are you telling me this?" Wufei demanded.

It was Duo’s turn to look stunned. Of all the reactions, he didn’t expect this one.

"What did you expect me to say?" Wufei was on his feet now, almost shouting. "You expect me to say, ‘That’s okay, Duo, because I’m gay, too’ just to satisfy your curiosity? Just so you can take your admission back later? Well, guess what? I don’t care, anymore. I...don’t...care." He threw his hands up in the air and turned his back on his stunned friend.

Wufei whirled around to face Duo. "You see, I *am* gay, Duo. Though I sincerely doubt that you really are. There, I said it. Are you happy now?"

Duo’s eyes were huge as he stared at Wufei and slowly shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "No."

He stood and brushed past Wufei as he headed out the door, into the rain.

Wufei stood there paralyzed as he stared at the open door and at the rain falling steadily outside.

‘What have I done?’ he thought in dawning horror.

+++

Duo stumbled across the sand until he reached the water’s edge. The wind was blowing the rain in sheets and the violent surf raged at his feet, but he didn’t care. He was soaking wet, his t-shirt and jeans hanging sodden from his shaking frame.

‘He didn’t believe me,’ Duo stared, unseeing, out across the restless ocean. ‘He didn’t believe me.’ He repeated the mantra in his head, hoping that it would change, but it didn’t. He heard his name shouted and turned to see Wufei running in his direction. Without thinking he started to run, just to get away, but the water and his soaking wet jeans hindered his flight and Wufei caught up before he could get far.

"Duo, please!" Wufei gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of thin pajama pants that were already soaked through.

Duo held up a hand.

"Don’t! Just don’t!" he cried. He turned to face a stricken Wufei. The rain made a constant hiss in the sand around them.

"How could you?" Duo yelled. "Of all people, how could you not believe me?"

"I’m sorry, Duo! Please listen to me!" Wufei begged as Duo turned his back to him.

"For so long..." Wufei stumbled forward until he placed his hands on Duo’s shoulders. The braided boy flinched but didn’t try to move. "For so long I’ve wanted to tell you. But I always thought you were...hell, you were Duo Maxwell. The ladies’ man. The man everyone wanted. Including me. But I thought that if you knew that, you’d be disgusted. That you wouldn’t even want to be my friend anymore. I’ve...I’ve lived with that fear for so long that it’s hard to get rid of." He gently turned the other boy to face him. "Duo, I always thought you were straight. You never gave me any reason to think otherwise," he added softly.

"Except when I came right out and told you," Duo’s voice was calm but his eyes were the same stormy color as the sea and sky.

Wufei sighed. "I was wrong not to believe you, and I’m sorry. I’ve lived with this secret for so long and I’ve become so mistrustful of others that I retreated into myself. And I didn’t trust the one person I should have."

Duo looked into Wufei’s eyes. "Well, I can understand about having secrets and not trusting people. But I want you to know that I never lie."

Wufei nodded. "I believe you."

Hesitantly, Duo moved forward to put his arms around Wufei’s waist. Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo and he could feel the other boy shivering.

"Let’s get you home and dried off." Arms around each other they headed for the beach house.

+++

Once inside the house, Wufei stripped off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"You stay here while I get some towels," he told Duo before heading for the bathroom. Duo shivered with his arms crossed until Wufei came back.

"Here," Wufei handed one towel to Duo while using the other to scrub at his own hair. He noticed that Duo was trying to wrap the towel around his shoulders while wringing the water out of his braid with shaking hands. Wufei draped his towel over his shoulders and reached for Duo’s.

"Let me," he said softly. He took Duo’s towel in one hand and grasped Duo’s hand with the other and led him towards his own bedroom. The room was dark and warm and smelled of Wufei’s shampoo and sunscreen. Just inside the door, Wufei turned and moved close to Duo, breathing in the smell of rain-soaked skin. They stood nose to nose for several seconds, each reveling in the other’s nearness. Wufei noticed that Duo’s lips were still shivering, so he bent and brushed his own briefly against them.

"Is this too soon?" He breathed against Duo’s cheek. The braided boy gave a small sound and shook his head. Wufei was so warm, and Duo craved that warmth right now. But more than that, he craved a different kind of warmth that he’d been wanting for a long time now.

"You’re still cold." It was less a question than a statement.

Wufei put his hands on the hem of Duo’s t-shirt. "Let’s take these wet things off so you can warm up."

"Warm up," Duo repeated, almost in a daze as he let Wufei drag the sodden cloth over his head. He tensed a little when he felt Wufei’s hands at the buttons of his jeans. But Wufei didn’t pull the soggy jeans down. First, he took the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around Duo’s shoulders, then let Duo remove the pants himself.

Wufei wasn’t feeling quite so timid. He lifted one of Duo’s hands and placed in it the end of the tie to his pajamas. Duo lifted his eyes to Wufei’s and smirked as he pulled on the tie to loosen the thin pants. They dropped to the floor revealing the fact that the Chinese boy wore no undergarments. And he was most decidedly aroused.

Duo reached out and wrapped a hesitant hand around Wufei’s hard length while his other hand held the blanket closed around his shoulders.

"Ah, your hand is cold," Wufei gasped. He pushed himself into Duo’s grasp and growled, "But it feels good," when Duo attempted to remove his hand. He reached a hand up behind Duo’s neck to pull him closer, his mouth moving slowly over Duo’s until the braided boy opened his lips with a soft sigh. Wufei immediately took advantage and let his tongue explore the softness within.  
Finally, Wufei released Duo’s lips and bent his head to rest his forehead against the other boy’s. "Tell me," he said breathlessly, "tell me if I go too fast or too far, okay?"

"‘Kay," Duo nodded shakily. "Um, Fei?"

"Yeah?" The Chinese boy was doing delicious things to Duo’s earlobe.

"I...I’ve been with plenty of girls...I mean, only with girls, never with another guy. So I’m sorta, I mean, I’m not used to..." Duo shrugged in embarrassment as his words trailed off and Wufei lifted his head to look into his eyes. "But I want you, Fei. I want you to be the first. I want you to make me feel."

Wufei groaned and crushed his mouth to Duo’s as the braided boy surrendered and thought, ‘Yes, this is what I want.’

After a while, Wufei straightened, and gasping, removed Duo’s hand. "That feels too good," he said. "Can I help you with your hair?"

Duo’s eyes brightened. "That would be nice." He sat on the edge of the bed as Wufei got his hairbrush off the dresser and sat behind him. Gently, Wufei took off the hair tie and loosened the braided mass. He used his fingers to spread it out and then slowly brushed the chestnut lengths, starting at the bottom and working his way up towards the top. Duo was delighted with the feel of Wufei’s gentle fingers in his hair.

"Mm, Fei. You can do that anytime you want."

"Good," Wufei remarked. "Is there anything else I can do...anytime I want?" he asked as he turned Duo and pushed him to lie on the bed beneath him.

The suddenness of his movement caught Duo by surprise, but he grinned up at the Chinese boy. "What would you like to do? I’m afraid you’ll have to show me," Duo said with a charming mixture of seduction and coyness. Wufei knelt over him and pulled on the blanket to reveal all of Duo’s slim body. The long-haired boy closed his eyes in rapture as Wufei proceeded to cover every inch of the unblemished skin with kisses. Duo opened his eyes and looked down with a gasp when Wufei kissed his hipbones. Then Wufei urged his legs apart to kiss his upper thighs and nuzzle the soft sack beneath his manhood.

"Please," Duo whimpered. And Wufei complied, taking Duo’s cock into his warm mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh, God," Duo gasped and tossed his head as Wufei continued the delicious assault, licking and sucking in earnest.

Suddenly Wufei released him and stood up. "Hold on a second," he said as he stood and searched through his dresser drawer for something.

"Man, you are so cruel," Duo groaned. Wufei turned and showed him the bottle of lube he found in the drawer. "Oh," Duo’s cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink.

"Remember to tell me if you want me to stop," Wufei reminded him as he climbed back onto the bed. He coated a finger with the lube and gently circled Duo’s entrance. Duo tensed slightly at first, then relaxed when he realized that Wufei was moving slowly, allowing him time to get used to each new sensation. When Wufei slid a finger into him it felt odd, but it didn’t hurt. As Wufei continued to move first one, then two fingers in and out, Duo started to feel more aroused. He began to move his hips in time with Wufei’s thrusts.

"Duo..." Wufei twisted his fingers and bent them towards himself to rub against the front of Duo’s channel. Duo had focused on Wufei when he called his name. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Shit, Fei! What was that?"

Wufei smiled, "That’s your prostate. A gay man’s best friend," he added as he continued to stroke that part of Duo’s anatomy. "Mm. Feel good?"

"Ah, you know it does. Oh, god, please," Duo pleaded.

"Please what, Duo? You mean this?" Wufei asked as he lowered his head to suck on Duo as his fingers continued stroking.

"Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh, god!" Duo was nearly incoherent as he found himself stimulated both from inside and without. Almost immediately he found himself experiencing the most powerful orgasm of his life. His whole body tensed as he rode the feeling over the crest and down again as his body pumped itself into Wufei’s eager mouth.

Wufei had stopped moving his fingers when he felt Duo’s body tense around him. He moaned in pleasure as Duo thrust his hips upwards and he tasted Duo for the first time. As Duo’s body relaxed and his breathing finally evened out, Wufei released the softened cock from his mouth and nuzzled the curls at the apex of Duo’s legs. He left his fingers where they were for now.

"Oh, god, Fei," Duo finally got out. "I can’t even begin to describe...that was...no, *you* were amazing."

"I’ve barely started," Wufei answered as he placed a kiss on Duo’s flat stomach that made the boy gasp.

"You...you’re gonna kill me!" Duo said in mock protest and he moaned lightly as he felt Wufei begin to move his fingers slowly.

"Well," Wufei quipped, "there’s a reason they call it the ‘little death.’" He added more lube to his fingers and slipped three inside of Duo. It was a bit easier now, since the long-haired boy was so relaxed from his orgasm. After a few minutes, Duo’s erection began to grow again and Wufei once more stroked the boy’s sensitive spot.

"Mm," Duo sighed, "I want...I want..."

"What, Duo. What do you want?"

"God, I want you, Fei. Please, please fuck me," the long-haired boy whimpered.

Wufei carefully removed his fingers and spread the lube on himself. He pushed Duo’s knees up towards his chest. "Hold your knees for me, love," he said and Duo obeyed. Wufei placed the tip of his rock-hard cock at Duo’s entrance and gently pushed. It met no resistance as little by little, Duo’s body welcomed Wufei’s for the first time.

Wufei was panting with the exertion it took just not to move. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Duo nodded, his eyes wide. "It...it feels a little funny, but it doesn’t hurt."

"Good," Wufei said. "It always feels funny at first, but it gets better."

"Oh...alright."

"Now," Wufei instructed, "put this leg down." Duo let go of one leg which allowed Wufei to lower himself so that their bodies were in contact from chest to hip.

"Mm, that’s nice," Duo breathed. Then, "Oh, that’s very nice," as Wufei started to move slowly inside him.

"Ah, Duo," Wufei breathed, "you feel incredible."

Duo was completely aroused and whimpered slightly as Wufei brushed against his prostate as he thrust into him again.

"Sure you’re okay?" Wufei slowed and raised himself to check on the boy beneath him.

"Yes, please, please don’t stop," Duo begged and raised himself on his elbows to claim a kiss which Wufei eagerly returned. Wufei angled his hips so that he rubbed against Duo’s most sensitive spot with each thrust. Over and over he pushed into that delicious tightness and sweat broke out on his brow as he struggled to prolong the pleasure.

"Sweet, sweet, Duo. So...good."

Duo’s head tilted back as his own pleasure mounted. Wufei’s body rubbed against his erection and his cock teased him from the inside. It wasn’t long before Duo knew that he’d be falling again.

"Oh, oh, Fei," he managed to say between thrusts, "I think...ohhhhh!"

Duo’s body tightened as he came for the second time that night, clamping down on Wufei’s erection with such force that Wufei was sent over the edge.

"Ah, ah, Duo," Wufei managed a couple of shallow thrusts before he was spilling himself into Duo’s heat, his hands twisted in Duo’s hair on the pillow. When his breathing finally slowed to something near normal, he realized that he had collapsed on Duo and must be crushing him. He lifted himself to check on the boy beneath him.

Duo’s eyes were closed and his breathing was still ragged. Wufei untangled his hands from Duo’s hair, hoping that he hadn’t pulled it too badly, and kissed him soundly.

"Mm," Duo smiled when their lips parted. "Was it good for you?"

Wufei snorted. "No. It was fucking incredible." He smiled at Duo’s laughter.

"What about you? How did this compare with your...previous experiences?"

"I think...," Duo stretched like a contended cat, then snickered at Wufei’s worried expression.  
"I think that I am *so* gay, Fei-babe!"

"Good," Wufei growled and reveled in the sound of Duo’s laughter as he rolled them over on the bed.

+++

"Hey, Chang!"

Wufei looked up just in time to catch the sunglasses Duo threw at him.

"Thanks, Maxwell."

He put the cheap sunglasses on as they headed back to the beach. The storm had ended and the day was already hot and sunny. Duo donned his own shades as they settled into their chairs. The beach gradually grew more crowded, but the two boys hardly noticed. Because behind the cover of dark sunglasses, they only had eyes for each other.


End file.
